Assassin vs Assassin: Black Flag
by C.RoWhite
Summary: After having been run through by Cesare in the 1500s, and the apple's power taking her away from her lover, Dulce is brough 200 years in to the future to complete another mission for the first civilization. Will she survive the wild West Indies? Will she join forces with the pirates for their ideals or will she join those trying to destroy the pirates and all they beleive? OC
1. Second Sun

Darkness was everywhere and it was everything. Her body, her mind, and soul floated through this darkness. She was removed from her home, her time, and her love. She could feel nothing, she could see nothing, and she could hear nothing. She was alone in the abyss of darkness alone for an unknown amount of time. Then a single gold light showed but it was so far away. It was soft and it felt so warm and so familiar, She felt like she needed to get to it then she heard a voice.

"Are you awake?" The voice was a woman.

"Am I?" she responded her own voice she could not recognize may be even asked the question.

"May be you are? Are your eyes open?" The voice again.

"I see a light in the distance." she answered.

"That is me. You see me. You are awake." The woman spoke softly.

"Who are you?" She questioned

"My name is Minerva, I am a woman of the first civilization." The woman answered.

"Minerva. I heard your voice before but I do not remember when." She spoke softly.

"That is OK," Minerva's voice was soft "Do you remember your name?"

"My name? I don't know." She replied. "Did I have a name?"

"Yes, you did and you must remember it for me to help you." Minerva's words were caring. "Do you remember anything?"

"Remember?" she spoke before closing her eyes from the light. "Remember."

"Yes, remember who you are." Minerva spoke again.

"No, I don't want to remember," She curled in to a ball. "It hurts trying to remember."

"You must remember." Minerva spoke firmly.

"It hurts I do not want to!" She grabbed her head shaking it. "Don't make me remember! It makes my head and chest hurt so much!"

"You must remember. Tell me what you do!" Minerva's voice got strict. "Tell me your name child."

"No, I don't know!"

"Yes you do now say it!"

"No"

"Say it"

"NO!"

"SAY IT"

"Aahhhh! NO IT HURTS!" She screamed out as the light got closer to her before stopping in her face. " Don't Make me remember, I don't want to remember, I want to stay here in nothing, I don't want to feel that pain again. I don't want to remember him!"

"Open your eyes child." Minerva spoke firmly.

She opened her eyes seeing the light in her face, it was a gold ball with grooves over the outside. She watched it with wide eyes as tears streamed from her face before she reached up taking the sphere in her hand and pulling it close hugging it tightly like it was a part of her she lost. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt every bit of pain she wished to forget come back to her.

"Why do you torture me? Why did you make me remember? Why did you take me away from him?" She screamed out.

"I am not torturing you. You need to remember so you can become whole again. And you needed to be taken from him so he can finish his work for us. If you stayed with him, his line would not exists and the world would crumble like it did during the first civilization. To stop this we needed him to not have you holding him back."

"I never held him back." She snapped.

"You would have. We needed him to create the line to another assassin and it would not have been done had you stayed with him." Minerva's voice was soft.

"Where is he now?" She spoke softly.

"Dead. He died of old age in Tuscany. He left behind a wife and child, a little girl he named Dulce." Minerva's words were caring.

"He was so strong." She started to cry.

"You are needed again." Minerva's voice grew stern.

"For what?" She opened her eyes looking to the sphere.

"You need to protect the children that hold the spark of life from the apple of Eden. Ever person who has come in touch with the Apple gains a spark from it. A spark that is passed down from parent to the first born child. The spark is dying as first born children die before they have their own. Only a few still have the spark. You must find these children and protect them. They must live, as their children, and their children are the ones who will save this world. You must pass this knowledge on to protect them till the time is needed. Please help me save the world's future." Minerva spoke quickly and calmly. "Please child."

"Will I remember everything?" She asked calmly through her tears,

"Yes, you will. Everything went through in your life, you will remember when you wake up in the new world I place you in." Minerva's voice spoke softly.. "Do you wish to forget it?"

"No, I want to remember him, and my friends." She spoke up a bit.

"Then say your name, and you will wake up." Minerva's voice rang out.

"I am Dulce Soto de Madrid, Espania, Assassina de Roma!" She called out loudly as the light engulfed her entire body.

The sun blazed over the crashing ocean of the Caribbean. The land was hot from the baking sun While the waters crashed along the beaching of islands and rocks reaching to the sky out of the water. In the clear waters was a single ship pulled with linen canvas sails and a wooden bird leading it through the waters. The ship was dressed in metal and painted to match. The single word Jackdaw graced the back of the boat naming it for the world to see.

The crew of the ship sang out in chorus as they sail heading on course with out a care in the world. They roared with laughter and cheered with song as they work tirelessly under the hot sun. It was near high noon when the captain of the ship made himself known. Dressed in a white and blue fabric graced with heavy leathers, four pistols, and two sabers. What made him most fierce was the hood pulled over his head hiding his eyes from everyone who dared looked to him.

"Haul in the Sails matties and weigh anchor. We are going hunting on the island. off the port side." The captain let the wheel go while nodding to his quartermaster. "Ade."

The men cheered and quickly set to do what they were told. It took little over half an hour to have to ship stationed near a heavily wooded island before any boats were lowered to go shore. The captain went to a boat and easy jumped in as it was being lowered, as he was going to hunt with his crew.

"Captain Kenway!" Ade, a very large black name of great sea fairing skill called out to him. "Be quick I got an odd feeling about this place, and not a good one."

"Don't worry, I will be back before you can even feel worried." Kenway smirked from under his hood as he disappeared below the ship rails.

Four row boats moved to the shore and a dozen men climbed out pulling them on to the beach. Kenway looked out and nodded approvingly to the island they had chosen. He waved his men on to continue when everything started to get dark, as dark as night. All the men stopped and looked around before looking up to the sky. The sun was blackening out and the crew on shore started babbling about the island being a bad omen and refusing to go deeper in to the wood, least they wish to die.

As soon as the sun was gone from sight a second sun seemed to appear glowing bright. The men all rush back to their boats to get back to the ship so they could run away. The second sun got brighter and shot tendrils of light. Kenway put his hand up and turned his head away to block the brightness and that was when his chest was hit with a tendril of light. He felt nothing but pure warmth as it touched his body before it pulled away leaving him unharmed. When the light died he looked back and saw a large figure fall straight down from where this light was. The original sun came back I to the sky unblocked and shining just as bright as before.

"Let's get out of here Captain. This place is cursed" One man shouted

"Haunted by the sirens, it is!" Another claimed as he was already rowing back.

"Cowards" Kenway yelled back. "Leave a boat! I will return with fresh meat!"

He was not a superstitious man in the least. He never believed in sirens, or giant sea monsters. Unless he has seen it with his eyes, he was not about to believe it existed. Stomping up the beach and headed straight in to the woods not stopping. The ship needed to be restocked and if it meant getting only a few days worth till they got to another island the men would properly hunt on to restock so be it.

He worked his way through the dense woods finding plenty of meats. Rabbit, Deer, and even gator was available by the marshy areas, if he felt ambitious enough to fight one. He worked his way deeper in till he was near the center of the island and he found a beautiful oasis. The water was clear, flower ran along rocks and up trees. Animal came close to drink and he saw many more then when he originally saw. Stepping closer to the water he reached down placing his hand in to the cool liquid, then brought it to his mouth for taste. It was clean clear and most of all not soured by stillness.

He found a perfect hunting ground and now all he had to do was catch a few things to drag back, or drag a few cowards back on to the island. He weighed his option and sighed picking the first as it would be less hassle then the second. Pulling his gun he set still waiting for his first prey to come near the water for a drink. As he sat he was able to really look about and that was when he noticed a color out of place. A pure white with black and red floating in the water against roots of a tree. Narrowing his eyes moving a touch closer he sat it was a body of a human floating in the water.

He moved closer going round till he saw the being from above. They were dressed in white with black leather belts and armor. A single shoulder cape caressed their body in the water, with a red sash tangling in the legs, and a hood covering its head and face. He smirked seeing silver buckles gleaming back at him from under the water what he also noticed with the red staining the water like ink being washed away. He stepped in to the water and waded in sinking to just below his waist as he made to remove the body of it's personal effects, for some easy money.

"One man's lost is my gain I guess." He chuckled as he was going to stripe this dead person down for easy money

He grabbed the sash around the waist and pulled while his hand grabbed the collar of the top. As he pulled he, none to gently, he was graced with a deep and heavy groan. He stopped a second and looked to the body unsure before he reached his hand in to the hood feeling the flesh of the person, it was still warm. He went wide eyed, as this person could still be alive. Pulling a throwing knife from his coat breast he brought it down and to the person's face under the hood, and sure enough it fogged with breath.

"Shit." he grumbled as he pulled the person out of the water and pushed the cape away. A red flag shot up in his head as he was able to realize the very shape of this person, was very female. Red blood stained the front her her clothes along with a small whole saying she was most likely badly injured. Pushing the hood back he was greeted with olive tone skin face, with a faded yet very noticeable scar running lip to ear, and a very long loose hair plastered wetly to it. "A woman? Damn."

Kenway was left to ponder a moment before he got another groan from the woman in front of him. Looking around he thought of his options; he could take her clothes and leave her cause she was dead anyways if what he was was an injury. Leave her and not deal with her and be sort of guilt free, for not taking her things. Or take her with him and leave her somewhere else, and not feel guilty of leaving an injured woman. He was not going to be part of any kind of slavery, so he sure as hell wasn't going to sell her. He growled, his guilt already got the best of him, and stood up before lifted her body up and pulling the cape back over to hide her body. He marched back through the woods to a boat that was left and laid her in it before pushing it back to the water, climbing in then rowing back to his ship.

"You Cowards, get down here and pull this boat up." Kenway yelled watching his men rush down to the small boat and tie the ropes around it to pull it up.

"Who is that?" One man asked seeing the body.

"None of your concern. Get the boat up quick they are hurt." He seethed

When the reached the rail Ade, the quartermaster walked over and looked to Kenway seeing the person. With out even speaking, Kenway lifted the person and passed them to Ade. With a nodded of he head to the bow of the ship Ade brought the person to the back and opened a door bringing them right in to the captain's quarters.

"Who was that sir?" Another questioned after Ade left.

"A young man who was on the island hurt, probably marooned." Kenway spoke. "Part of the Crew should he live."

"Captain Edward." A man called from above.

"What is it Jack?" Edward Kenway looked up the main mast.

"Royal navy Sir! They are heading our way.

"Dammit. Pull Anchor! Let out all the sails! We need no fight right now." Edward ran to the back of the ship jumping two steps at a time and grabbed the wheel of the ship pulling hard, turning it from the island. "Tell Ade to help out new guest quickly then get back up here in case those English Dogs want to fight. Now let's go men!"


	2. She's Awake

_Howdy y'all! I would like to say thank you for coming back after reading the first chapter. I know I put zero author notes in the first chapter, and that was only because I really wasn't sure what to say aside from the classic, I don't own Assassin's Creed or the Character's aside from the ones I make up, I make no money off this story, and rated M for later chapters. See kinda boring. OK for those who have read the first chapter going, that opening doesn't make much sense nor does the description, well that's because there is a story before this one that you may want to read first. Assassin vs Assassin was the original story this here is a sequel of sorts. I suggest reading AVA before reading this only cause you may not get a few pun, or reasoning behind why my character Dulce does things. _

_In the previous story Dulce could speak Italian and Spanish... Duh. So we do luck out with not having to fight too much with a language barrier as people around Edward can speak SPANISH YAHOO, and thank god. To help with the switching between Spanish and English, I will make Spanish in **BOLD** and English will be _ NORMAL._ So the only time where you will see none English words in the story will be when Dulce is muttering or insulting people in Italian. In this case I will write out the Italian phrase with the translation next to it. I will only do this for the Italian because it won't be used as often as the Spanish is and I really don't want to be spending days on end translating things back and forth, I am sure you all can understand that. Not to mention it won't make the reading more difficult than it already will be with my horrible Grammar and Spelling skills._

_As for my final words, please I repeat PLEASE do not nag me with Reviews on Spelling and Grammar, I know there are an issues, I am doing my best with what I got. Do not claim Dulce is a Mary Sue, if you haven't read the first story you know NOTHING about her, though I will throw reminders of things about her through out the story. Like where he scars came from, where her equipment came from and other such things that make her tick. Thank for reading this massive rant/ Author's note. Now Please R&R and On with the show._

"**Oy, Lass" Kidd walks over hands on his hips. "When duya plan ta 'ave come in ta this? My name is on tha character list."**

"**Oh soon Kidd, don't worry" Smiles. "You know the best is always saved for last."**

"**Ya, think I'm tha best?" Kidd raised a brow.**

"**Totally!" Nods "No go over their and wait your turn."**

"**If you say so." Kidd sighed crossing his arms walking away then sits on a chair. "I hate 'aving to wait."**

"**Pirates, you gotta love them." Chuckles. "Lets go Chapter 2 under way Edward, put the jelly doughnut down and get back on your boat!"**

"**Oy! It's a ship!" Edward snapped back. "Damn woman, can't tell the difference."**

The crew of the Jackdaw worked quickly in opening the sails and getting the ship moving. Edward dug his heels down in to the planks of the quarterdeck straining his muscles to pull the wheel and steer the ship to a safe distance away from the naval ship coming up on them. The crew worked hard running ropes, readying for a possible fight, and bailing water, that washed in to ship's Bilge, to help lessen the weight of the ship. The crew moved like a fine oiled machine no one getting in each others way. They were like a hive mind knowing what to do and when to do it with out so much as a word from each other or captain.

It was over an hour of working on gaining distance between the Jackdaw and the navel ship that was coming for them. Adewale came up from the Captain's quarters to take his place by Edward near the wheel. He spoke nothing as he looked over the men and checked around the deck making sure everything was going smoothly. He nodded to himself as he approved the situation and turned his attention to Edward.

"That lad you brought aboard..." Ade spoke but was quickly cut off.

"I know. How is HE?" Edward turned his gaze to Ade with a hardened look. Adewale got the hint very quickly as he was one of the only that could read Edward body language.

"Resting Sir. Seems they boy was run through, like pork on a spit. I bandaged the wounds as best I could but whether they live is another story. They need a doctor." Ade crossed his arms looking to the ocean. "Bringing him here could just be delaying the inevitable."

"Come now Adewale. Where is that can do attitude of yours?" Edward gave a rather sarcastic smirk pushing his hood off his head showing his dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes to the world. "I got a feeling that kid is gonna come through his injuries kicking and screaming."

"And you will be the first to shoot 'em" Ade chuckled slightly. "So you go hunting and find a person? I hate to see what you bring back when looking for a person."

"Roast pig?" Edward chuckled making Ade groan out a snicker "Next decent land we find we will hunt and fish properly. Till then we will have to make do. I just hope our stores last long enough."

"We have about three days if we eat Breakfast and dinner. Six if just one." Ade grumbled slightly. "Nassau is about five days away if we have good winds."

"Then it is settled. We each get one meal a day till Nassau, Mornings only, unless we can find a decent hunting ground. Should anyone try to steal food they will be thrown over board, no exceptions." Edward hated putting such tight restraints on the crew's meals but it had to be done if they wanted to make it port. "The faster we get there the better."

"What about the new person?" Ade glanced over cautiously.

"If and when they wake we will deal with that issue. I do not see them rising for a while." Edward grumbled a bit a scowl on his face as he went deep in to thought.

Checking over the stern for their pursuers, Edward was graced with a clear horizon. It seams that navel ship had another location to go and their panic to flee was for not. A waste of energy and time only stirred his growing anger for not hunting and annoyance for the lack of supplies on his ship. He reached over and patted Ade's arm before moving from the wheel. Ade took the wheel easily and Edward stomped down the steps going in to his cabin. Ade watched with a raised brow before shaking his head.

His cabin was gracious in size especially since the Jackdaw was not a massive ship like many others. Stepping down a few steps, covered in a crimson carpet that continued across the floor he was brought right to a large dark wood table covered in maps and contract papers, surrounded by a few wooden chairs and one needlessly pompous red plush chair. To his right was a large yet short set of dark wood draws for his clothes with a massive model of a ship. To his left was another set of draws that matched the first, along with a dress form that he could put his coats and leathers on when he was not wearing them. Lining the walls were heavy boxes, chests and sack each full of some kind of loot and bounty they had collected and needed to sell. In the far back corner, to the right, hidden behind a wall lined with shelves of books was his large king size bed. At the foot of the bed was a short wooden bench and across from then in the opposite corner was a wash table and mirror. All the wood seen was stained or aged to a dark tone. A heavy red curtains covered the back wall which was actually warped blown glass panes. Most of that wall was nothing but panes of glass..

He glanced over to where his bed should be with the woman laying on it. He walked to the back of the room and saw her clothes and leathers hanging of a make-shift clothes line that he used quiet often. He then looked to the woman as she was covered by a warm white jaguar pelt blanket. Walking closer to her he lifted the blanket and looked over her nearly nude and bandaged body frowning. The bandages kept her decent enough on top but only the blanket draped down hid her hips and lower.

He saw a scar from an old wound that blasted over her left shoulder as though she had been shot and survived. He also noticed the brand on her stomach of part of a large arrow head with feathers coming off the side. He could not make it fully out as the bandaged hid part of it, but it looked familiar in a way. He laid the blanket back down and reached his hand up to her cheek. She seemed a bit paler then when he found her and she was a touch colder, probably from being in the cold wet and possible blood loss.

"How the hell did you get on that island?" he murmured to himself as she took a steady breath turning her head in to his warm callused fingers.

"Ez...io" she mumbled in her sleep making him smirk slightly. It was a smirk of relief that she was still alive and fighting for life.

"Sorry, Love. Try again when you wake." He chuckled to himself and looked up to he clothes getting a good look at them.

They were similar in style to his but looked a quite a bit outdated. They also look like they were clothes for a man, even if the cuts were clearly for a female. That explained a bit to why he thought she was a man at first. His hand moved from the soft white fabric to the heavy and stiff black leather belts and clincher. He thought a moment and continued till he found her slim bracer set on the bench along with her rather tall thigh boots. On the back of the bracer were the laces to tighten it, but the fore arm was graced with a silver mini canon looking bobble with a wire loop hanging from the opening. He tugged the loop and it pulled out easily and it confused him a bit. Running his finger over it it was smooth like glass but when he ran his hand back up his finger sliced open making him drop it back to the bench in surprise. Bringing his thumb to his lips he sucked the wound while growling. He moved his way through the rest of her things before coming to a silver arrow head shaped buckle with feathers coming out the sides. The symbol looked familiar but he couldn't remember exactly where.

Satisfying his curiosity for the time being he walked to his ship model dresser and pulled out a bottle he stashed for when he really needed a drink. Pulling the cork he sat back in his pompous chair relaxing as he threw the bottle back and gulped its contents. It was nearing four in the after noon and he had to decide his own sleeping arrangements. Sharing the bed was not out of the option but it did weigh a heavy chance of him getting woken up with a scream, or dead, considering her gear. With a final thought he threw his feet on to his table. He downed more of his bottle before closing his eyes. He and Ade switched shifts back and forth for running the boat. From midnight till when ever he felt tired he was in control of the ship. When he was sleeping Adewale took charge unless an emergency happened to make him have to get up. Relaxing more he continued his drinking with closed eyes till he finally fell asleep.

Hours ticked by slowly and a hidden clock behind the many chest and boxes chimed eight. The sun was nothing but a faint glow on the horizon. The room was dark except the faint glow of lantern light just outside the rainbow colored glass paned door. The colors of red, gold, orange, and green filtered in to the room from the doors glass while the moon's light came through the back windows, through as space in the curtains. When the last chime rang out through the room the woman in the bed woke for the first time since she first fell in to slumber.

She watched a lantern hanging over the bed rock back and forth before she realized she was moving as well. Sitting up she felt the stab in her stomach making her gasp and fall back. Grabbing her stomach she felt the bandages and quickly looked around for someone she recognized. Rolling to her side she pushed herself up slowly again, this time more cautious of her injury. Looking around she felt herself swaying and she did not like it, not one bit. She tried to stand but nearly fell to the floor as her body felt weak and the ships rocking did little to help. Using the bed she saw the light through the curtain and staggered over before opening the fabric is gawked at what she saw.

"**My god. I am on a boat."** She looked around with the new moon light and found her clothes hanging and looked down seeing she was nude except the bandages. "**My clothes..."**

She staggered back with the beds help and pulled her clothes to her. Pulling her pants and under pants up slowly she buttoned them closed before pulling her white robes on. The pain of moving her arms up was enough to slow her dressing to nearly a craw. Once the top was on she only grabbed the red sash and belt to hold the fabric to her waist and closed. She left her leather clincher figuring it unwise to wear it at the moment. She put her boots on biting her lip as the pain of bending over to pull her boots up was sorely unneeded. While she was hunched she saw her father's spooler on the bench and snatched it up, quickly strapping it to her left arm.

She fixed her hair slightly and pulled her hood up when the sound of a glass bottle hitting wood caught her ears. She froze and snapped her gaze across the room seeing the faint glow of a red chair with white fabric hanging off it. Using the bed and other near by objects she staggered and wobbled her way to the chair. Once she got a touch closer she noticed someone was in the chair. Sucking in a sharp breath she feared the worst. He did something to her or he was a Templar. Quickly looking around the glow of the multicolored glass caught her attention. She looked back to the man then made her way to the door, each step getting more stable as she was getting a bit more familiar with the rocking.

Making it to the door she found the handle and pulled it open. The deck was empty of life just the occasional man walking across with a mop and bucket, or coil of ropes. She slipped out of the door scurrying to the step of the quarterdeck. Once she was sure the area was clear she stepped away from the stairs not wanting anyone to notice her in case she was supposed to be a prisoner.

"Oy! LAD?" A booming voice called from above making her turn. She saw a massive black man holding the wheel in one hand while leaning against the banister of the deck above her.

She stepped back a few steps only to bump in to another. She spun around gripping her stomach in pain. She realized the guy above her caught the attentions of the other men who were now coming close. She was a prisoner and she needed to fight for her freedom. These men must all be Templars if they are surrounding to capture her. One man reached out to grab her only to have her grab his wrist with her left hand pivot on her right foot, and step in to him with her left and securely place her elbow in to his stomach just below the ribs. This made the man stumble back and keel over giving her a chance to run, which she did, stepping on the man she knocked down.

The men laughed at the guy on the floor before giving her chase to the bow. She moved on to the forecastle looking for an escape or a way to climb up or down away from the men. She turned finding herself surrounded once more. The large man steering the boat shouted out to them to catch her and not hurt her.

"C'mon lad, we won' 'urt ya." one man spoke to her with a very thick accent. "Jus calm dow k? Wur good guys."

"Yea, da captain saved yer life." Another spoke up. His accent not as thick "R ya hungry, we c'n feed ya."

"He isn't a dog." Another smacked the other man who spoke of feeding her.

"Men, I no think he speak English. He ain't standin down." A fourth muttered.

"We jus' needta catch 'im an' keep 'im from 'urten himself er uders" the first spoke again.

The men nodded and tried to circle her. One of the men lit a lantern off the foremast so they could see better while dealing with the confused boy in front of them. The fourth man moved close and that was his first mistake. She saw him step in and she twisted herself around bringing the back of her foot to the back of his knee dropping him down. Continuing with her motion she brought her left hand to the back of his head punching as hard as she could laying him out.

"Son 'f a Bitch." The second muttered as he and the third went in together as the fourth scurried to get back up with a now throbbing head ache.

The woman stepped of the fourth guys back bringing her knee up in to the face of the second guy. Her left him planted on the back of his hand grabbing his hair as her motion forced him back and she knee dropped him in the chest to the floor. She let out a yelp of pain as she jostled to much making her robes stain red in the front and back again. The third guy grabbed her by the back of the collar and pulled her off the second and throwing her back making her trip and fall to the floor. She shuttered with pain her hands moving to her mid section as she pushed her legs to the floor to get away. The first guy grabbed her by the front lifting her up off the floor. He was done with this fighting boy.

"Stop! We won' 'urt ya." he growled pissed off now but trying to not take it out on the kid.

The woman looked to him from under her hood narrowed her eyes and kicked. She kicked with out restraint as the top of her foot landed right where the family jewels rested. The man toppled over easily and she landed on her feet. Reaching to her wrist she pulled the wire unreeling it readied for the third and fourth guy to come at her once more. She waited but neither moved just watched her as the other two men writhed on the ground holding precious body parts in pain. The third guy smirk and the fourth stood down confusing her. Moving to step in both of her wrists was grabbed tightly and wrenched behind her back making her grunt and growl. A hand held her tightly while the other pulled her hood back letting her hair fall free. The men she fought were shocked to find a woman was the one that nearly took them all out.

The woman turned her gaze to see the man that was in the room she woke up in. He woke and some how got behind her. His face was lit up by the single lantern that hung off the foremast. His skin was weathered by days in the sun and his hair naturally bleached out as well. It was pulled back keeping his face uncovered. His chin and cheeks were graced with pale brown stubble, which looked to be well kept and trimmed. His eyes were like a vast ocean with many shades of blue making up each iris. He had a scar running under his cheek bone and across the bridge of his nose honoring his fights that he obviously won. She looked to him wide eyed but she had to admit his sudden appearance plus the anger in his eyes scared her to actually submit and give up fighting. She was scared, she was a prisoner, and she was now in a lot of pain.

"Oy, LAD" the voice boomed jerking Edward from his slumber.

He groaned and knocked his feet from the table before sitting up. His back popped and cracked making him groan ad whine once more claiming he would never sleep in that chair again. Edward looked to his bottle and took one last heavy swig from it before thumping it down on the table. He took once last look back to the bed raising a brow as it seemed a little off. Stepping back he realized it was empty and getting closer he realized the clothes were gone too. He raised a brow and nodding lightly he turned on his heel and headed out of the room.

"CATCH HIM BOYS, JUST DONT HURT HIM!" Adewale hollered out over Edwards.

"Oy Ade!" Edward called up. "What is going on?"

"That... boy your brought is up and running across the boat." Ade pointed to the guy on the ground. "They did that already."

"Interesting." Edward chuckled. "I will get 'em"

Edward walked to the main mast grabbing a hook and kicking a lever lock dropping a heavy crate that was suspended on the other end of the rope he held. He shot up quickly to one of the crows nests and looked down seeing the men circling the woman. He shook his head lightly and hoped down a set of ropes that ran from once mast to the next. All but sprinting across he made his way to the foremast Crow's nest. Looking down he could see the girl as she proceeded to knock his men around. With a chuckle he grabbed the ledge of the platform and threw himself over the edge and swung his body to another rope tied to the side of the ship. Sliding down silently he continued to watch.

He narrowed his eyes as she was thrown to the deck by one man though he wouldn't say anything, the man he was in the right. His feet it the railing just as she kicked the other in the crotch. He frowned deeply as he realized she was going to kill these men, then stepped down being behind her. He watched as she pulled the wire from her wrist and he knew he had to step in before she actually killed someone. His men were unarmed while she had a way to kill them. Stepping closer he grabbed her wrists tightly pulling them down and behind her. He got both her wrists in one had before he removed her hood and looked down to her, his face stern and his eyes narrowed as he felt her form loosen as she submitted to him.


	3. First Night

_Thank you all for the reviews so far. They have made me smile and chuckle. Nothing new to post or update y'all with yet. This is a short chapter yes sorry rest will be a bit longer. I know a few are questioning while I am referring to Dulce as the woman, it is for two reason. One so I remember she has not gave her name to Edward and two to remind the reader that she is the mysterious woman he found. Once they can be civil enough to exchange name I will stop referring to her as the woman. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! So for now lets just move on with the story. ON WITH THE SHOW!_

Edward held her arms tightly while he held the back of her robes firmly in his other. Pushing hard on her back he forced her forward and down off the forecastle and to the back of the ship. He left the four men to get themselves off the floor and bandaged if needed. He kept his rather rough treatment of the woman till they reached the door of his cabin. He opened the door pushing her through the portal and fallowed before kicking the door closed. He wasn't really angry, more annoyed she hurt his men and made him wake earlier then he would have liked.

He quickly brought his from her collar to her bracer and took little time untying the laces and loosening it before he shoved her forward pulling the brace from her arm as she stumbled forward. He watched as she stumbled and spun to face him her hand quickly grabbing her empty forearm. She moved quickly in to him bringing her hand back and throwing a punch with all her weight. Edward twisted to the side grabbing her wrist and forcing it behind her back with a sigh. He understood most of this out burst from her was because she was in an unfamiliar place with strange men around her.

"You are on MY ship, You will fallow MY rules, and you will not hurt MY men." Edward spoke calmly in to her ear

"È stronzo. IO omicidio tu " (you asshole, I will murder you.) she seethed at him through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Edward was caught off guard when she spoke.

The woman took this chance to stomp down on his foot and swing her head in to his. Face. Edward growled feeling her foot slam down on his before letting her god and stepping back taking his cheek in hand. The side of her head collided with his cheek bone making his eye water a bit. He looked to her and frowned as she back away from him ready to fight again.

"Okay..." He leaned on to the table and rubbed his face as his annoyance grew. He watched her trying to figure out how to continue this conversation. He figured it best to not argue with words when neither could understand each other. "I am not drunk enough for this shit."

She watched him as she glanced to her bracer putting her hand out demanding it back. He saw her hand move up asking for something and he looked down to the Bracer. Holding it up waving it slightly she nodded thrusting her hand out once more. Looking back to her, he nodded slightly as he stood up from the table looking down to her.

"Mine" he pointed to himself then went right out the heavy wooden doors, shutting and locking them.

The woman ran to the door to chase after only to find the door wouldn't move. He had locked her in to the cabin with no way to escape. She screeched before kicking the door and stomping away. Having lost that fight she started looking around for another way to escape, she had two options; The glass on the doors or the glass on the back wall. The door's windows were too narrow for her to squeeze though without being seen, not to mention climbing through could rip her wound open more. She went to the back wall to check the glass there. The glass there was set in to thick frames that she was not sure she could break through. She was trapped and she was unable to leave. Not to mention if she could break it she didn't see anything but water. She slowly lowered herself to the floor slowly in defeat. Tucking her legs to her body, and pressing her back to the wall she dropped her head.

"Ezio, il mio amore, aiutami " (Ezio my love help me) the woman closed her eyes as she started to cry. Her body in a lot of pain and really tired. She slowly drifted back to sleep on the floor as her body just waned to rest once more.

Edward locked the cabin doors and growled stepping back quickly hearing he woman banging on the other side. He snorted as she screeched and kick the door. Walking away and up to the quarterdeck above he relieved Ade from steering so he could go sleep the rest of the night. Adewale looked to Edward with a bit of a smart smirk on his face.

"So ?" Ade questioned with a curious tone.

"I am gonna shoot her." Edward grumbled.

"I said you would be the first." Ade walked away to head below deck.

"Oy, Ade? Who do we have that speaks Spanish on this ship?" Edward questioned

"A few men, why do you ask?" Ade pulled the hatch to below deck up.

"She doesn't speak English." Edward showed his annoyance. "I think she is speaking Spanish, and I would like to have a nice long chat with her"

"Aye aye Capetian. See you in the morning" Ade nodded and went below deck to the crew quarter and to his bed to sleep.

The hours went by slowly. Edward enjoyed this time of night. The sounds of the wind whistling by, the shuttering of the sails with each gust and the sound of waves sloshing against the planks of the ship. It was hypnotic and he had to admit he had drifted off a few times while standing at the helm. He looked to the sky to see the moon in all its full glory. The few men that were awake to maintain the night watch and work gathered on the stairs up to the quarterdeck. They conversed on many things, played cards . Edward joined in on their talk and rants. He never played cards cause he couldn't leave the wheel unless it was Nesselrode. It help time not feel so slow but watching nothing and but the moon and ocean wasn't helpful.

The relaxed and looked to the sky as the moon had dropped lower. Looking to he opposite direction we saw the sky was growing lighter meaning dawn was on its way. With a smiled he relaxed to the music of the ocean. One of the men called out drawing the other men over and next thing Edward saw was a pod of whale breaching the water for air. He smiled and a few even flew out of the water, even a whale child breached the water taking full flight before crashing back in to the water below.

"YAW, Thah lil one, goh S'me heigh'. Ya, see dah?" the heavy accented man spoke loudly making Edward smiled.

"This your first time seen a whale, Ry?" Edward questioned the big guy.

"Yea, sir, firs' time." Ry looked back. "Don' ge ta see dis stuff on lan' sir"

"Enjoy it well then. A whale or two is common to see but a group that big is rare" Edward smiled as the men cheered again at another burst of jumps and displays from the whales.

Shaking his head slightly he looked a head letting the wind whistle by his ears. The sky was getting brighter and soon he would need to order the day crew to wake while the night moved below deck to sleep He was looking forward the crew waking as it meant more people to watch, time would move faster, and they entertained him by singing. It was a little novelty thing his men did that he enjoyed. On the occasion would join in the choir, though these next few day didn't plan to hear much do to the lack of food that was coming.

Another hour or so and the morning bell was ringing and slowly yet surely men were coming from under deck. They held small portions of food eating while they were getting ready for their day. The night crew moved below to get some well needed sleep. Edward smirked to see Adewale walking back up on deck. He told the large man many times he can sleep more should he wish to as he stayed up much later then the rest of the crew. But he refused claiming the five to six hours was plenty, though he would sleep near 12 or 13 hours on land easily. Ade came up with a young boy about eleven years old both finishing off their meals.

The boy had black hair and dark green eyes. His skin was tanned as most of his other men from being out in the sun all day. He was short for his age but then again he was still growing. He was dressed in a shirt that was way to big for him tied at the waist with a rope and a pair of pant with the legs cut short then cuffed for his height. Edward saw the boy washing the decks, running ropes and crawling I to places his men couldn't fit.

"Edward this boy speaks Spanish." Ade pushed the boy forward.

"Oh? Didn't know you spoke Spanish, Squirt." Edward looked back to the boy. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Didn't know I had to." Squirt looked scared which made Edward chuckle. "Sorry"

"Don't worry." Edward moved from the wheel as Ade took over. He knelt down to be face to face with the boy with a gentle smile, considering his usual attitude with other adults. "Never got to talk to you, just hired ya cause you were the right size for some tasks on the ship. Tell me your real name now."

"It's Edwardo. The other men gave me the nick name." Squirt spoke weakly. Edward just looked him and blinked slightly.

"I am just gonna keep calling you Squirt." Edward licked his dry salted lips. "I have a special task for you, come with me."

Edward stood up and walked away from the boy down the stairs. The boy chased after Edward not wanting to get in trouble. They went to his quarters, unlocking the door and stepping in. They saw the woman sitting under the large window in the back sleeping. They both walked over to her and stopped. Edward gave her foot a hard kick watching her jump awake and looked around before her eyes locked to him and then the boy. She was for the most part rather confused about what was going on, and what was going to happen.


	4. Longest Five Days

_I am dying, my life shall be ending soon! I do not know how much longer I can go on! Retail during Christmas season, why does thou wisk thy soul away. Oh and I hate working retail during Christmas season. People are bigger assholes and they think its okay for them to act that way. I hate stupid, I really do. OK now that my little rant is over, It's that time of year where we spend to much money on things we really can't afford for other people. I unfortunately cannot get my readers anything to fancy but I will be writing a little Christmas chapter (Bit of an AU chapter to make you all smile) It will be uploaded on Christmas day do you can all enjoy it then. Till that is done you get to suffer through the normal chapters of this story BAHAHAHAHA. My evil plan of making you read more of this story is working out well! Ahem... Dulce, aka the woman, gives her name out so she will have her name (both of them if you Read the first AVA you will know) in the chapter from here on out. Thank you peoples for the reviews remember to Fav, alert, and review to show your loves. Please feel free to review or PM me with comments, concerns, and possible suggestions for the story. I don't bite, unless you want me to. Hehe ON WITH THE SHOW!_

The Jackdaw finally made its five day long voyage to Nassau and made port. The men on the boat were beyond thankful for making the trip on such low supplies. They quickly took to unloading cargo from the belly to sell as well as many of the chest and boxes from the captain's quarters. This trip was side tracked more time then Edward would have like but the fact they still made it proved his crew were better men the any in the English or Spanish Navy.

Edward left his cabin following the last crate to leave. He looked across the deck to see Squirt and Dulce sitting on the railing tying knots in some rope. Well Squirt was knotting, Dulce was making a tangled mess. He narrowed his eyes slightly pulling his hood up over his head as he remembered the last five days. Five long and nearly unbearable days.

Five days ago.

"What is her name?" Edward looked to Squirt as Squirt nodded and looked to her.

"**Madam, what is your name?**" Squirt asked as politely as he could. "**My name is squirt and this is Captain Edward.**"

"**You speak Spanish.**" Dulce looked up to the kid a bit surprised from her seated spot on the floor in the captain's quarters. "**My name is Gabriela Borgia."**

"She said her name was Gabriela Borgia." Squirt looked back to Edward seeing the questioning look on his face.

"Fair enough, tell her she is on my ship and she has two choices. Work with the crew, eat, and drink till we reach Nassau, or spend her time in the hold, no food, no water, till we reach Nassau. If she chooses the first bring her on deck and start swabbin, if she doesn't come get me." Edward spoke eying her before he turned to walk away.

"**Where is my gauntlet?" **Dulce spoke while she got to her feet.

"Her gauntlet sir?" Squirt stepped from between the two feeling he should.

"It's not her gauntlet, it is mine now." Edward glanced back over his shoulder with a smirk before turning back as he opened the door to step out.

"**He says it is not yours but his now." **No sooner did those words come from squirts mouth Dulce was sprinting across the floor and leapfrogged the table and jumped up the stairs tackling Edward out the open door. The Pair soon dueled it out on deck with Edward's men watching till Edward over powered her and ordered her to the hold while he cooled down.

Four day ago

Dulce spent the night in the hold to cool her off as well as prove his point, that he was in charge and wasn't going to take her shit. Edward went down with a plate of food and looked to her with squirt standing next to him. She looked up and narrowed her eyes to him. He knew she got the point very clear as he looked down to squirt then nodded to her.

"**Captain is giving you the choice to stay down here, or come on deck help with the work."** Squirt spoke calmly looking a little upset. "**You do not want to stay down here."**

"**I rather stay here then help him in any way" ** Dulce grumbled back at the boy her stomach growling making her wince slightly. "**Go away."**

"**We have food for you, but only if you agree to help out." **Squirt kept his eyes on her. "**You will not eat till Nassau if you stay here. That's a week away."**

"Cazzo" (Fuck) Dulce muttered and stood up slowly leaning on the wall before stumbling to the hold bars. "**I am not stupid. I will help for now."**

Squirt smiled and nodded before looking up to Edward and nodded once more. Edward pulled the keys from his waist and unlocked the door letting it open. He offered her the plate and once she took it he left with a smirk of triumph on his lips. While he was back on the wheel Dulce and Squirt came out from below deck and he showed her how to clean the deck.

Three days ago

Dulce had agreed to work with the crew and when she she was on deck she kept her hood up and hair tucked down the back of her shirt. Her robes hung loose on her body and was tied at her waist with only the red sash. She mopped the deck with Squirt listening to him talk when he tried to help her. She was slow to work as she was still staggering a bit having not got her sea legs yet. She moved especially cautiously when moving near the other men on the boat. She seemed a little skittish of them and this drew Edwards attention. Especially because she was not afraid to put her face to his and stand up to him.

Edward didn't think much of her working on deck he was sure she could pull her own weight with the work. It wasn't until he saw her lean on her mop then bed over to lift a bucket that the thought of what his men would do, or try to. His mind went right to the worst case scenario in his head making his sigh for being stupid. He was not usually so slow to think of such problems but the lack of food in his belly was making him a touch slow. He opened his mouth to call squirt when said worst case started to come true.

Dulce slipped on the wet deck and fell in to one of the men the bucket of water she had drenched the guy from behind. The guy grunted as the dirty cold water drenched him. He turned and then shoved her away and knocking her to the ground. She landed on her back and her hood fell back off her head. She hissed and started yelling at the man in Spanish. And then all hell broke loose. Some of the men started muttering, other laughed and started talking about how good it was going to be having a woman on deck, and the last started praying and begging god to not let them be struck with a sea curse for having a woman on board. Edward all but face palmed at the wheel while Ade took a deep breath and growling with irritation.

Two days Ago

Edward came out of his cabin from having his breakfast to come face to face with his men gambling on deck as usual. He moved up to the wheel and leaned on the railing watching the men. They took to brawling on deck during the day. He didn't like that they were fighting on deck with so little food to refuel. If he took this away it would make this trip that much longer. He didn't want his men to suffer more then they needed to.

Squirt spoke to Dulce pointing at the men explaining how everything work. Who took the money, who the fighters were and what their styles were. The larger men were strong but slow, the smaller guys were fast but they didn't hit very hard, then you had the guys in the middle, neither good nor bad on either end. Dulce pointed over to the man who just won for the fourth fight in a row. She smirked and hopped off the crate she was sitting on and walked over as the men cheered asking for a new fighter.

Dulce pushed her way to the center and looked to the guy. The one that was taking the bets looked to her and ignore her asking for another fighter. She looked to him stepping forward to him. He looked to her again and tried to shoo her off.

"You got no money, come back when you do." He waved her off before a coin purse hit the deck between them. "What the?"

"I will wager for her. Let her fight." The man looked up to the voice and saw Edward smirking and waved them to fight.

"OK Fighters at your mark!" the man called out as he took a few more bets. "Bets End. FIGHT"

The man threw his fist out right to her face but she was faster as she ducked back like a limbo. Her hand came up to grab his wrist pushing it across his body while she pivoted on her foot and twisted her body around. Shifting her weight while she planted herself, she brought her other leg up and had her heel become close friends with the side of his head. She let his arm go as he fell to the ground. She hopped back and readied for another go when the large man got back up still slightly dazed by what she did. He stumbled back and bolted at her ready tackle her. She rolled back as he got closer and brought her knees to her chest before kicking out while pushing on the deck with her palms. Her feet planted on his chest knocking him back and flat on his back gasping for air. She slowly got back up from the ground gripped her chest.

Some of the men yelled and stormed off claiming the fight was rigged for her to win. Others grumbled and headed off. A few laughed and congratulated her before going back to their posts. The one taking the bets held out the bucket to her. She looked at it before looking back to the man she walked over and reached in taking the captain's purse. She spun and threw it as hard as she could at him. He caught it and chuckled before putting it back on his waist. She scowled at him like she would murder him before walking off below deck as she muttered curses one the way down.

The day before

It had started to rain and the wind was getting bad. The water was getting choppy and not good for sailing. The crew kept to their posts and were meticulous on making sure everything went smooth. Squirt and Dulce moved to make sure everyone was tied to the ship as this weather looked like it was going to get a lot worse before it got better. They finished their run when Ade called a rogue wave coming at them. Turning in to the wave they braced for impact. Dulce had to admit she was terrified of what was going on. The wave hit and she was knocked off her feet and side to the end of her line. Squirt followed after and slammed in to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him till the water lightened to let them up.

A few more waves and a couple of hours late the storm let up and a roll call was made. During the whole ordeal they only lost one man to the waters. When they check the saw that his rope gave out and snapped. It was an unfortunate accident that comes in the list of risks about sailing the oceans. Then men mourned their loss before going back to work with the solemn reminder of their positions at sea.

Edward shook his head of the past five day looked over his men they were worn out and half starved. His eyes then went back to Dulce who glared death at him. She still didn't like him and he was trying to be nice to her. He sighed and look to port before making up his mind and turned back to his men.

"MEN! Finish your work quick so you can relax and enjoy your time at Nassau! We will leave the Day after tomorrow!" Edward called out to them knowing well they deserved a good rest after the hell they suffered. The men cheered and clapped. "SO move you lazy Arses and get off the ship!"

"**We get to leave the Jackdaw! We can go on land for a while. You want to go." ** Squirt smiled up to Dulce making her smile back.

"**Only if you show me the good spots."** Dulce smiled as she put her rope to the side and stood.

"**Deal!"** Squirt jumped up and took her hand pulling her to the dock That was until Edward grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Sir?" Squirt looked up to him like a rather sad puppy thinking he was being stopped.

"You two are coming with me." Edward smirked to Squirt, before looking to Dulce narrowing his eyes slightly. His only response was her turning her head away from him.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Squirt spoke up

"Woman are fickle creatures Squirt. When you come of age, you will learn better." Edward jumped off the ship to the deck. "Always chase the ones that look away. They are the most fun to be with."

"Um..." Squirt was lost before looking to Dulce shaking her arm lightly before pulling her off the ship. "If you say so."

Nassau was a beautiful place, if you took the term beautiful lightly. The beach was white and the water clear. The cliff sand forest around the island was a paradise by itself. Though the shacks and slapstick houses left much to be desired in the beauty department. Dulce was not impressed as she came from a places were white marble built building and amber clay molded homes to a beauty that could not even even be dreamed of here.

The dirt roads that looked muddied from the rain the day before making everything seem more dirty then it was. She walked along dirt roads back in Italy but she was not usually on them for very long as they left foot prints that could be followed. She looked around as the smell from the harbor was rather sour, dead fish, mixed with body odor and wet everything. She couldn't see anything positive of this place.

"Welcome to Nassau, Gabriela!" Edward waved his arm at the place a smile on his lips. "Home of the pirates!"


	5. He Ain't So Bad

_S o this will be the last chapter before I start to use the cut scenes to progress the story. SO After this chapter if you have not played or finish the game the rest of this story is going to be full of SPOILERS! SO I suggest if you haven't beat the game and don't wanna see any spoilers stop reading after this chapter till you finish the game. I warned you! So you cannot complain. OK now with some entertainment from our character's lets go. ON WITH THE SHOW!_

"_**Aw shit!, Get yur Towels ready, Its bout ta go down, Every body in the place hit the fuckin Deck, But stay on your mother fucking Toes! We runnin this" Kidd speak out.**_

"_**I.m onna boat,I'm onna boat, everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on the boat,." Edward chimes out "I'm onna boat, I'm onna boat, take a good hard look at the monther fuckin boat**_

"_**I got my swim trunk and my flippy floppies" Adewale speaks with a rather dead pan unamused tone. Making everyone stop and look at him. He looks back then down at at his blue flip flop wearing feet then back up and then gives a big tooth-smiles before going back to being serious.**_

Edward escorted the two away from the docks over to the harbor master. Edward slide a few papers over to him before receiving a single paper back. Dropping a few coins on the table Edward nodded his head and left waving his two companions to follow. He brought them up the dirt path to a loud crowded outside tavern. He climbed the stairs and smiled seeing some of his comrades in pirating.

"Hey now aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A large man dressed in black with a long black beard spoke up with a wide grin on his face "You're making them more sore lad."

"Sorry Thatch, I ain't leavin." Edward chuckled waving to the large man in black.

"Whose the pretty little lady?" Another man with mousy brown hair and dirty looking bandana spoke up. He was easily the least dressed of the group making him stand out. He only had on pants and boots, a few belts, a shirt and vest.

"Her? My newest recruit. Gabriela." Edward waved her closer as she crossed her arms narrowing her eyes not moving. "She is stubborn and doesn't speak a lick of English..."

"I could teach her some good English." The drunken man spoke before mimicking a woman's voice horribly. "Oh more captain More MORE!"

"Jack, You couldn't teach a donkey to hee haw." A man slammed his mug down. He was dressed in a black coat with a gray shirt, long black hair and a mustache that wrapped his mouth. "You probably make the girl forget the languages she already speaks."

"Now. That's...true." Jake smirk and laughed making everyone else laugh in turn.

With one last chuckle Edward walked over to the bar keep and whispered a few words before getting a point and nod. Turning back to Dulce and Squirt and waved them to follow and the trio walked off the wood floor to the level dirt path and headed down a road till they reached a small looking shack. Pushing the door open he gestured for them to enter. Once they walked in he followed and shut the door. The room was lite brightly through the windows and wholes in the slatted wall.

"I wan you to stay here during our time here." Edward spoke calmly leaning back on the door. "I don't want my men getting idea now that they have free time."

"**We are staying here so his men keep their hands to themselves." ** Squirt looked up to Dulce.

"**Fair enough. "** She turned her back looking around to the single bed and fire pit. "**I hope he doesn't expect me to stick around."**

"**He isn't a bad guy. Give him a chance."** Squirt smiled before looking to Edward. "Can we go out and enjoy the port?"

"Yea, just be careful." Edward nodded and roughed up Squirts hair. "We leave the day after tomorrow."

Edward left the two alone as he went back to the bar to spend some time with his friends at the bar. After he left Dulce looked about then left as well. She went in to the streets to explore. Squirt was close on her tail. She found the bar and could see the captains sitting at a table laughing and talking. She slipped over sitting under them on a bench. Looking up she was able to confirm they couldn't see her. She closed her eyes and relaxed listening to them.

"So who was that girl? She can't just be a new recruit." Thatch spoke up leaning back in his chair. It creaked under his weight.

"Naw, found her on an Island. Thought she was dead but, I was wrong." Edward chuckled shuffling a mug of rum. "Found out she was live and I couldn't leave her there. She wok up on the ship and almost took out most of my night crew. She is a good fighter."

"Though you were gonna have her be a new bed warmer." Vane grinned with a his usual nasty smile. "Bet she be like a wild animal in bed,"

"You can try but you might lose pieces." Edward grinned and threw his rum back. "Though right now I have places to go and people to seen."

"Where you headed?" Thatch hummed.

"To meet up with Kidd. Said he wanted to show me something off the coast of Yukatan." Edward leaned back slightly " Should be entertaining at least. Gonna rest up today and tomorrow head out and port hop over there. I want to avoid as many fights as I can. The Spanish are getting bold."

"Stronzo." (Idiot) Dulce muttered to herself before she got up and left with Squirt.

"**Where are we going?" ** Squirt questioned as she looked back with a smile.

"**You can go look around. I am going to explore. I will return later."** She ruffled his head and took off running in to the crowd and disappearing from Squirts sight.

She wove through the crowd back to the docks where she found the Jackdaw lazily rocking to the waters motions. She moved closer keeping from drawing attention before she quickly took to climbing aboard. Peaking over the edge she saw the deck void of life. Climbing on to the deck and moved quickly to the doors under the quarterdeck to Edwards room. Checking the doors she only smirked when they opened. Sliding in she looked at how empty it was from the last time she was in there.

She stepped down a few steps and quickly started to look though his room for her father's bracer. She searched the room all over having no luck. She hissed as she closed the last draw. She growled looking around trying to think of where it could be before she heard heavy foot steps coming to the door. She froze glancing about and took to a hiding place behind a dresser out of view of the door just as it opened.

She heard the steps stop and a man hum softly. She closed her eyes praying it was just the Quarter master looking for Edward only to be very very wrong. She heard a chuckle before the door shut and a slight jingle of metal. He hadn't moved from the door as she had prayed.

"You can come out, I know your in here still. The white powder on the floor assures me of that." Edward spoke softly. Turning to peak around the dresser she saw the white on the floor with her foot prints as he was sitting on the steps a gun in hand. "Come out now and I won't kill you."

Dulce was trapped she had little options. She shifted slightly making a little noise drawing his attention to her direction as she slowly stood up. Nodded in approval Edward stood and put his gun away. He walked over to her slowly with his arms crossing. He gave her a questioning look and her only response was to put her hand out demanding something. He pulled the gear from his coat and showed it to her.

With a smirk he moved closer to her making her back away till she was against the wall. She growled as he leaned over to be face to face with her. He smelled like run and sweat, not to far from Ezio's wine and sweat when he celebrate after a fight. Edward smirked and leaned closer till their noses nearly touched. She was rather uncomfortable as he was closer then comfort. With out warning he stole a kiss from her and stepped back tossing her weapon to her. He pointed to the door telling her to scram. She just looked at him shocked before leaving as he motioned. She finally had one small victory with this man as she got her bracer back though he kissed her which was a loss in her mind.


End file.
